nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Double Edged
Double Edged was a game realeased on June 22nd 2009. It is a classic Beat 'em Up side scrolling games. The player is a Spartan soldier walking through levels attacking enemes. Modes 1 Player 2 player Levels Stage 1-1 It's the first level so it's easy, just go around hitting enemy soldiers with your sword. Stage 1-2 This level gets a little harder and also introduces the games first boss Midas, defeat him by throwing gold statues at him and a new weapon the Axe. Stage 1-3 This level introduces a couple things like spikes and tigers and also gets harder. Stage 1-4 This level might be short because the boss is the Colossus of Rhodes but you can only see it's legs,to defeat it hit the back of it's feet,enemy soldiers will also fall out to fight your soldier. Stage 2-1 It starts off in new scenario,find some Tigers find some enemy's but if your soldier walk farther it will find a new enemy the Lizard men who are wielding Tridents. Stage 2-2 This level introduces a new powerful and deadly weapon the Hammer,and the third boss the Minotaur,avoid his charges and hit him when his horns get stuck in the wall. Stage 2-3 This level does not start out easy it introduces the bow which is a strong weapon,so when your soldier defeats the archers pick up the bow you will need it. Stage 2-4 This level introduces the Earl of Hecate a enemy which can turn your soldier into a chicken which it did to the Lizard men,and the boss for this level is Hercules who is small but powerful he is able to pick your soldier up and throw you,the hammer is a good weapon for fighting him. Stage 3-1 There's a new scenario but it's hard when you start some enemy soldiers have gotten hold of the Lion hammer a powerful weapon only available in this level and if your soldier walk's farther it will find the skeletons of dead soldiers coming to fight your soldier these will be your enemy's throughout the level. Stage 3-2 Enemy's Enemys are a type of character your soldier will have to fight to get through a level,there are many types. Enemy soldier These soldiers come in large numbers usually and are easy to kill,with two hits of your sword. They have a black tassels. Enemy commander There is usually one but the largest number they come in is three they are stronger then the soldier and take three hits to kill. They have complex helmets and thick red tassles Gladiator Big strong guys usually your soldier find's one,but some times your soldier might find them in a group of three,and do not get to close or they will pick your soldier up and throw you. Lizard man These guys are green and have two attacks,attacking with their trident,attacking with their tongues they will use this usually when they have no weapon,and if they lose their trident they will not pick up another weapon. Red Lizard man These Lizard men are faster then other Lizard man but have the same attacks and are almost identical to the other Lizard man. Earl of Hecate Really their only weapon is to turn your soldier into a chicken or rise the skeletons that you just defeated,they take three or five hits to kill and when you hit them they will disappear and reappear somewhere else on the screen. Skeletons Boss's A boss fight comes every other level,they are marked as a skull or a tiny thin circle around a level circle on the map. Midas He is your first boss and You know when you getting closer when you find gold statues when you fight him don't get too close or he will turn you into gold,get out quick you lose health while your still gold,to kill him throw gold statues at him. Colossus of Rhodes Your soldier can only see it's feet,to defeat it run and hit the back of it's feet till the thing your hitting is gone then hit the thing on the other foot till of the Colossus health is gone,try to avoid getting stepped on,also enemy soldiers will fall out of the Colossus to fight your soldier. Minotaur It is possible to hit the Minotaur after it stops talking,but when it charges get out of it's way and avoid getting hit,when it's horns get stuck in the wall HIT IT with your sword,the hammer is a good weapon to fight the Minotaur with. Hercules He may look small but he is powerful,able to able to throw your soldier,able to pick your soldier up by the legs jump up in the air and slam him on the ground,the hammer again is good for fighting him.After your soldier hit's him a few times some Gladiators will come to fight your soldier. Medusa You know when your soldier is getting close to her because of the statue's but she is hard,with three attacks,able to shoot an arrow at your soldier with her bow,hit your soldier with her tale,turn your soldier to stone with her eye site,stay far away from her and throw statues. Cyclopes He is the last boss in the game,when your soldier find's him he is trying to reach for the princess,defeat him by hitting his neck and when his head comes down jump and hit his eye,repeat this till his health is gone,and defend yourself from the skeletons that come to attack. Character's Spartan soldier 1 This is the main character the player control's, he has a red crest above his head and picks up certain weapons along his journey. Spartan soldier 2 This second soldier is only available for the second person when you play multi-player. Princess Your soldier find's this character at the end of the last level,if you play Multiplayer after you defeat the Cyclopes you and the other player have to fight till there is one soldier on the screen,then the surviving soldier then goes under the princes to rescue her. She was somehow captured by the Cyclops. Saytars Your soldier cannot kill these guys,but they run around fast and when you hit them coins or health (turkey or drumstick) they will drop usually coins,these guys will eventually run away. Items Coins An easy way to earn points and they are every ware,when you defeat an enemy there usually drop a coin,when you throw a chest there is lots of coins,when you hit a dwarf they always drop a coin,there are no silver coins like in Twin Shot. Chest These chests when opened have lots of coins,and rarely there will be a turkey or a drum stick which will replenish your health,you can also throw this at enemy's. Mutton Drumsticks are very hard to find like the turkey but when to pick it up all your health will be replenished. Turkey This health item is easier to find then the drumstick but it will replenish half of your health. Animals Stripes These animals can be used as a weapon,just hit the jump button when your soldier is near the animal and your soldier will jump on the tiger,when you come to some enemys press the attack button to when close to them to jump over and kill them,the Tiger can not be killed and enemys can jump on it and attack your soldier with it. Chicken Your soldier can be turned in to a chicken when you face the Earl of Hecate,but strange enough your soldier can use them as a weapon press < when you come up close to them to use them as a weapon,also chickens can not be killed. Wild Boar These animals canot be killed,but can be picked up and thrown when stunned. Weapons Dagger This is your primary weapon it can not be dropped,and if you lose your previous weapon this will always be in your hand,every enemy you face will have this weapon as their primary weapon Sword Every level you start off this sword will be in your hand,some enemies will have this weapon to. Axe This weapon is a little stronger then the sword,but when you attack someone with it your soldier will stun them. Hammer This weapon is powerful,when you attack someone with it you will stun them and they will be throw,n to the end of the screen then throw'n back,it is good for fighting groups of enemys and boss'. Bow'n'arrow This weapon is powerful long range weapon,able to shoot arrow's across the screen and damages allot. Lion hammer Similar to the Hammer but stronger.The Lion hammer only appears on level 3-1 but is strong against the skeletons you face. Chicken They can really be used as a weapon,just go up to a chicken press the < button to pick it up. Hazards Spike pits These are really small pits with spikes in them you get stunned if you go into one. Moving spikes There are some holes and some spikes come up in a couple holes then go back in then some other spikes come in another hole then go back in. Trivia *In level 3-2 there is a stone statue of an Angels *The Hammer is the same Hammer used in Ice Breaker: The Red Clan *In level 2-2 an enemy commander says "Stop...Hammer time" which is also said by the Hammer Head Sharks in Mutiny when the player loses. Category:Main Games Category:Multiplayer Games